


I Love You

by Beau_bie



Series: Bucky's Cat [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cat, Cats, Gen, Short & Sweet, slightly crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Bucky really appreciates Tessa’s existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

Bucky sat on the lounge picking up Tessa. He stroked the soft fur on her head, smiling at her with a look of adoration. He had never loved anything like he loved Tessa. She was a cat, sure, but she was also his first pet, which made it that much more exciting that she appeared to appreciated his existence as he did hers.

“I appreciate that you’ve always been there for me” he smiled, rubbing softly under her chin. “You mean so much to me.”

He heard either Sam or Steve rusting around in the kitchen. Once they started humming he knew it was Sam.

“I love you” Bucky said, leaning over to give Tessa a kiss on her soft nose.

“Aww, that’s nice. I love you too.”

Bucky frowned. He peered over the lounge, totally deadpan. “I was talking to Tessa.”

Sam put on a fake pouting face, but went back to cooking, unfazed.

Bucky looked back at Tessa. “I love you more than I love Sam” he whispered.

She purred loudly and headbutted his chin. 

He smiled. This is what it felt like to feel loved.


End file.
